Nathaniel Howe
Nathaniel Howe is the son of Arl Rendon Howe and one of the companions in Dragon Age: Origins – Awakening. Background The Howe name was once great, known across Ferelden as honorable stewards of their lands and protectors of their people's freedom. But then Arl Rendon Howe betrayed the teyrn of Highever, assumed a title that did not belong to him, threw his lot in with a regicide, and was slain for his deeds. And yet he was the lucky one. He did not live to see his surname dragged through the mud, his family stripped of titles and lands. It is Rendon's son Nathaniel who has suffered for the sins of his father. He has been left with nothing, a pariah forced to live by wits alone. All he knows is that the father he loved is dead by a Grey Warden's hand and that those murderers have now installed themselves in his childhood home.Official Bioware Site Nathaniel has only recently returned to Ferelden after spending much of the past years in the Free Marches. Involvement Quests Gifts }} Initial Statistics Class: Rogue Specialization: Assassin Gear Nathaniel Specific Items Initial Gear Plot Skills As you befriend Nathaniel and gain his approval, he will gain additional skills: Dialogue Points Below are the spots where you can initiate dialogue with Nathaniel. On the PC, it can be hard to find the correct spot to click; make sure to hit "tab" and rotate the camera if it's not letting you click on it. This list is incomplete; please add to it if you know more locations. * City of Amaranthine: statue in front of the Chantry * The Blackmarsh: Near the beginning of the area on the left, the spot is called 'The Blackmarsh'. * Vigil's Keep: The Throne Room near where Nathaniel usually stands, spot is called 'Portrait of a Howe' Quotes *"My grandfather was a Grey Warden. Would he even recognize what the order has become? Would he weep at it's dereliction? Or would he draw his blade, point it towards his enemy's heart, and cry, 'Enough.'" *"If it isn't the great hero, my father's murderer." *(To warden) "I came here to kill you. If you let me go, you might not catch me next time." *"Why does it feel like I'm being dragged around by unseen forces?" (upon switching to him as active character) *"Oh go soak your head!" (upon being selected if approval isn't high enough) Dialogue (If Warden is from Human Noble origin) *'Nathanial:' You killed my father. *'Warden:' Your father killed my family! *'Nathanial:'Your family was going to sell us out to the Orlesians! Trivia *''Nathaniel Howe'' is also the name of a Protestant Christian minister who is famous for the quote, "The way to be nothing is to do nothing." *Rendon never mentions Nathaniel, even though he mention his other children Delilah and Thomas. This was possibly due to him being in the Free Marches, too far for any sort of interaction. *When you first meet Nathaniel with an imported Warden he will say "Aren't you supposed to be ten feet tall? With lightning bolts shooting out of your eyes?" This is a reference to the film Braveheart were they say "Willam Wallace is seven feet tall" and could defeat the English with "fireballs from his eyes and bolts of lightning from his arse". (He'll say that even if the Warden isn't imported) References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Companions Category:Awakening characters